SYOC!
by TheRedHeadGryffindor
Summary: Hey, guys! I've seen a lot of these on here, and I've decided to make my own! The form for the characters is inside, and could you please only submit by PM? Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's something to start!

* * *

In Bloomingdale, Florida, a small town with an even smaller population, one day, something weird began to happen... Some kids began to develop powers, but told no one, though some told their closest friends.

Then, in the middle of class one day, all the adults disappeared without leaving a trace behind. The same happened at Florida Air Academy, a boarding school for troubled or rich kids with no where else to go.

And so, the kids went outside, and discovered a wall, a great gray big barrier, that separated them from the rest of the world. Attempts to try to break it down were futile, especially since it stung when you even touched it.

And also, those kids that didn't have powers, well, some were developing them. Some animals began to mutate, some sprouting wings or extra limbs, and some could even talk.

And things just got crazier and crazier from there...

* * *

Hey guys! I've seen quite a few of these, and I've decided to make my own! This takes place in a small town in Florida. 'Cause I felt like being a bit chiche, I have a boarding school for troubled kids, too. Here's the form for the characters:

NAME AND/OR NICKNAME:

AGE:

APPEARANCE:

PERSONALITY:

FREAK OR NORMAL:

POWER AND BARS:

SCHOOL:

HISTORY:

SIDE:

LIKES:

DISLIKES:

ROMANCE:

CHARCTER IDEAS:

OTHER:

Please submit, and have fun! Also, please don't make any Mary Sues or Gary Sues, and no one too powerful! I need powerless people, too, don't forget. And just submit by PM, please! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Rubies-Are-For-Real, hi! I noticed you didn't have a PM when I tried to thank you for your characters. I'm sorry, I was targeted by Eliminator, a group apparently similar to Critics United, and they said I had to delete my story and repost it and ask for PM OCs only... So I have no trace of the OCs in the reviews, I _am_ really sorry!

And all my readers, especially ones who sent me OCs, THANK YOU! I really appreciate it! ;)

Now, onto the story! R&R!

* * *

Evangelina Monroe was bored. Which, given, wasn't saying much. She had once stolen her parent's car, driven through the front window of a department store, and gotten into a police chase because she was _bored._

But she was now at the peak of her boredom meter. And what was causing this, you may ask?

Science class.

But this wasn't the average science class of the average teenager, no, this was a super boring science class at Florida Air Academy, a boarding school for trouble or spoiled rich kids with no where else to go. Or, if you like, FA Academy of Boredom and Demented Kids, as she had fondly nicknamed it. FA was and abbreviation for many rude and cuss words she had fit into FA that we won't name here.

She silently crept her hand into her black purse that was hanging of the back on her chair, and clasped it around one of her many packs of sugary candy.

She pulled her hand out. _Ooh, a Snickers._

She slipt it under her desk and opened it as slowly and quietly as possible. Then, suddenly - _Crunch._

She winced and looked up, and Mrs. Benet looked back from writing on the board. Her eyes eventually focused on Evanna.

"What do you have under your desk, Miss Monroe?"

_"A Snickers," _she responded in a tone in which one might say _Duh._

She stalked up to Evanna's desk and held out her hand. She rolled her eyes and unwillingly put the candy bar in the woman's outreached palm.

Mrs. Benet walked back up to the board but then just... Disappeared.

There was no trace left behind except -

"MY SNICKERS!"

* * *

In the next class over, Mr. Brian's History class, Sophie sat, when her just... Disappeared, without leaving behind a trace behind. It was as if he had never even been standing there in the first place.

"Where'd Mr. Brian go?" a kid to her right with thick glasses said.

"Dunno," another said. "Maybe it's a prank?"

"Nuh-uh," Sophie chipped in. "Mr. Brian's too boring for this to be a prank.

She peered around at everybody. "Well, bye," she said, and casually walked out the door as if this were a natural, every day occurrence.

She happily strode over to the next classroom over, where she knew her only friend to be.

See, she had never had many friends because everybody teased her because of the black diamond birthmark above her right eye. But, Evanna was different, a lot like her, and it helped that she was her dorm mate. She was fun loving, cheerful, enthusiastic, and charismatic. Basically, they both had the demeanor of a hyperactive puppy. Even so, sometimes she thought there might be something else under that bubbly, perky persona, but she had yet to find it.

She hated that birthmark so much, though. It was actually kind of cool, if you thought about it, but it was also the cause of her having a virtually friendless childhood. Under that birthmark was a pair of eyes so dark they were almost black, surrounded by pale, thin cheeks with splatters of freckles her and there, as if someone had used brown splatter paint on her face. On top of her head was very light blonde hair in a pixie cut.

She opened the door, and the first thing she saw was her friend standing in the center of the room, grinning wildly and clutching a Snickers bar against her chest.

Her dark brown hair that fell around her shoulders was slightly wild, and her hazel eyes were sparkling madly. She was about average height, with a slim, acrobatic build and pale skin.

Evanna trotted up the Sophie, taking a huge bite of the chocolate along the way.

Together, they walked out the door into a world of the unknown.

* * *

Ava snickered, and threw the glitter up in the air as if it were simply confetti. If there was anything that she had learned from years of being a troublemaker with her three best friends, it was that glitter practically never went anywhere. It was the pranking tool of the mastermind. That, along with their powers.

She was with her three best friends now, wreaking havoc; Which meant destroying things, acting wild, pranking anyone and everyone, basically things that they did on a daily basis.

"I'm singing in the glitter rain," her friend, Sapphire yelled in a horribly off-key voice, "I'm singing in the glitter rain-"

"More like-"

"-you're screeching!" Pearl and Jasmine said, finishing each other sentences, which caused another round of laughter. They were twins; In fact, all Lily, Pearl and Jasmine were all sisters. Pearl and Jasmine were identical, with dark, extremely tan skin and black hair that waved down to their mid backs and large brown eyes that twinkled with mischief. They had powers, too, and ironic enough, they were different. Jasmine could control and grow plant life, etc., and Pearl could control the winds; she could make anything from a breeze to a hurricane.

Lily looked nothing at all like them, but that didn't really say much. She looked different everyday; to be honest, Ava didn't have a clue what she actually looked like. Yesterday, for example, her hair was pink and to her waist, but today it was neon blue in a pixie cut and she wore golden eyes, and had a build like a dancer, with long, graceful arms and legs. Lily was a shape shifter.

Ava herself had extremely pale skin, black hair in a short bob, and piercing blue eyes. She was much smaller than anyone else her age, she was super skinny, and was about the height of a ten or eleven year old, even though she was fourteen.

As for her power, she was a copy cat. She could watch someone do something and then do it with perfect accuracy. Like one time, she watched Ava do a back handspring, and redone it perfectly - ever since, she had been on the cheerleading squad with her.

"Hey," she said quietly, causing them to stop their parading around. She never said anything quietly. "Let's go into the town!" She yelled.

They all screamed in delight; they had never been into town before. The other three girls had lived in Brooklyn, New York all their life up until a year ago; they still had really thick accents. They had been sent to FAA because they had decided to prank the police station. Several times.

Ava was a different story. She had never knew her father or mother, they abandoned her at an orphanage as soon as she was born. She went from place to place, before the Foster System finally dumped her here.

So, with that, they skipped off into the town to wreak havoc in a new location.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back in town, at Bloomindale Middle School, they were having the same problem.

Ryan Greyson was sitting in Math when - _Poof! - _Ms. Black was gone.

Now, he had seen some weird things. He, himself, could enter people's bodies and take control. But _this _was just plain weird.

He was the first one to speak: "Where'd he go?"

A pretty girl that he knew to be Mal Sumpter stood up. "Maybe... Maybe it's a prank? Ms. Black might be pranking us," she said, walking to the front of the classroom and peering under and behind everything - the teacher's desk, a table. She finally looked up from her inspection.

"She's gone," she announced in a puzzled voice.

She shook her head, her shoulder length, curly brown hair bouncing around, her blue eyes blinking in confusion. Her tan, freckled button nose wrinkled. "Where'd she go?"

"Don't know, _obviously," _Ryan said, striding up to the from of the room to stand with her.

He grabbed her wrist and tugged her out the door with him. "C'mon," he said, winking at her.

"Um, where are we going?"

"To check the next classroom over," he said as if it were the most completely obvious thing in the world.

"And.. Why am I coming?" she said, yanking her wrist back.

"Because," he replied, flashing her a charming smile, "You're pretty and I need a partner in crime."

"In crime?!" she spluttered, halting.

He sighed. "Okay, not in crime. But, I do need someone to help me, and you started to take charge in the classroom. So, therefore, you're going to help me for now."

She sighed, "Okay."

They then burst into the nearest room, and Ryan immediately spotted his best friend, Cody Sheenan. He had many friends, seeing as he came of as outgoing and enthusiastic, rather that the major egoist that he was, but Cody was his best. She was like him. They both acted cheerful, enthusiastic, outgoing, and charismatic, but they were manipulative and egomatic, and went to any means to achieve their ends, and they knew it.

She looked at him. She had piercing green eyes that hid all of her hatred and rage and wavy blonde hair that reached her mid back, and covered half of her face because of the scar she was hiding. Only her and himself knew about it and how she got it: She lived a normal life, except the fact that she never knew her father and her mother never told her about him. At thirteen, her father stumbled into her house, raging and drunk. He marched loudly up the stairs where she was cowering in a corner, and beat every inch of her. The scar had come from the glass from a picture frame on her bedside table. Cody had never told her what happened after that, but he was positive it wasn't good, because if the police simply came and took her father away, them she wouldn't hide that from him.

"No teacher?"

"No teacher," Cody confirmed.

* * *

Cody sat in silence, doodling on her desk, when the teacher simply disappeared.

About thirty seconds later of discussion about the disappearance -

_Whap! _The door flew open, revealing a girl and her best friend, Ryan. He had piercing brown eyes and slightly short, messy brown hair that held small tints of blond here and there.

"No teacher?

"No teacher."

She walked to the door and stood with them, and then walked past them. When she sensed they weren't following, she turned around and said impatiently, "Are ya comin'?"

They came, following her to the office, where she stood at the intercom system. She pressed the button to it and said, "Could everyone please report to the gymnasium? Obviously, the adults have all disappeared, and we need to gather people with powers to go up into town."

She glanced back at Mal. Her eyes were wide. "You have powers too?"

"Yeah," she said simply. "Almost everyone here does. Where have you been?"

* * *

Right as Lily and the three other girls flew out the door, she heard over the intercom system, "You four. Get back here. Now." She didn't know who it was, but they just ran.

_*About 20 Minutes Later*_

"Hello, Bloomingdale!" she yelled as she threw open the doors to Bloomindale Middle School. All the kids stared at her. She, most of all out of the four troublemakers, must have been a sight. First of all, her hair was bright orange and her eyes were such a light shade of gray that they could've been white, and then there was her FAA uniform, with her white blouse and gray pleated skirt.

"We're here to wreak havoc!"

* * *

Talia sat down on the bleachers, alone. She had a couple of friends since she had moved here from Sweden, but not many. Her English was terrible, she couldn't bare to talk to any one unless she absolutely had to.

But none of them had wanted to come, but she was intrigued by the voice on the intercom. She had discovered she had powers, too, a few months before moving here. She could turn invisible, but she could make other people and objects invisible too.

She plopped down on the bleachers with the other three girls and eventually, and blonde girl strode up to the front and said, "Hi! My name's Cody!" she gestured to a boy with brown-ish hair and a girl with dark brown hair in turn, "And this is Ryan and Mal. Now, we need volunteers to go into town to confront the Florida Air kids. Any who wish to come, especially those with powers, please stay behind. The rest of you, just... Shoo."

Dozens of kids left the gym, all sending glances back at the Cody girl, leaving about twenty to thirty behind.

"Now, raise your hands if you have a power." About half did, including her.

"Okay... That's good!" she said. "Now, to survive this, we're going to need to make an alliance with the Florida Air kids. Everybody be nice and cheerful. They're probably all brats or spoiled kids-"

Just then, four girls burst into the gym, giggling. They wore Florida Air uniforms, and one of them had extremely bright orange hair. Then they noticed us all in the gym. "Oh, hi!" the orange-y one said in a perky voice. She had an extremely prominent accent, it sounded like she was from... Brooklyn, maybe? "Bloomingdale kids! What's up?!"

We all just stared at her.

Cody finally just looked away and kept on, "Be nice and enthusiastic. They're probably all brats or spoiled kids-"

"Nah," the orange-y one said, bursting in front of Cody. "Only about half of us."

She looked around the girl back at everyone else. "Now, everyone on the bus by eleven tommorow, and I'll take stock of powers and talents there, alrighty?" she grinned. "See ya tomorrow!"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Again, thank you to readers, reviewers, and people who have PMed me OCs! I really, truly appreciate the support.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: HEY GUYS! READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT!**_

Hey, I revised last chapter. I said that Cody, Ryan, and Mal were going to Bloomingdale, but they go to Bloomingdale. And it said Ava, Pearl, Jasmine, and Lily were going with them, but they do go to FAA. So, I majorly revised it, if you want to go back and read it.

And, thank you to those who've submitted OCs, followed, favorited, and reviewed! I really appreciate it! I apologize for the short-ish chapter, too.

Now, on to the story!

* * *

Scarlet unfurled her wings and moaned in pleasure, and the tips of them stretched so far they brushed the branches at the edge of the clearing. They'd been cooped up in her shirt so long that they ached terribly.

When she was very young, about six, she had discovered them sprouting on her back, but she told no one. Before long, they had turned into full fledged wings, and she could fly.

Later on, she had also discovered that she could cause or take away mutations on herself and others... When she had given poor Billy and lizard's tail during recess when he pushed her.

Scarlet loved flying. She was incredibly reckless, and loved adventure, and her wings gave her more freedom towards these things.

She looked back and gazed at her wings. They were pure white, with the occasional read feather here and there, with a wing span of thirteen or fourteen feet.

Good Lord, her name was ironic. First there was the feathers, then, her curly hair that went down to her waist was - Guess what? - a vibrant red.

On her ever so slightly tanned face, her bright green eyes sparkled happily.

She flapped her wings once, twice, three times and she was in the starry night sky.

She then went to town and soared through it. There was no one not asleep at this time of night.

Tomorrow, she set of with the group to Florida Air, led by the Cody girl, along with Ryan and Mal. Though a bit nervous, which she never got, she was exited to show them what she could do.

Then, interrupting her thoughts was a girl that suddenly stepped into her path. She tried to stop, but it was too late - _Thud._

They both hit the concrete. She wondered why this girl was outside at this time of night.

Scarlet now got a good look at the girl. She was, simply, beautiful. She had large eyes the color of summer grass surrounded by thick lashes that somehow managed to make them pop even more. She had a thin face that was so pale she might have been porcelain, and she had long curly black and brown hair that tumbled over her shoulders.

The girl gawked at her wings, opened mouthed. Scarlet grinned.

"Hey, I'm Scarlet."

"You - you have wings," she stated. She had a heavily accented voice - Swedish? - as if she couldn't speak much English.

"Yep. What's your name?"

"It - it is Talia," she stuttered.

"Hey, Talia. Nice to meet ya, but I gotta take off. Ba-bye!" she said, soaring back to her cabin in the woods.

* * *

Talia just sat there for what felt like hours, but what was probably only about ten minutes, on the road. She didn't worry about cars; obviously, there were no more on the roads. And she doubted, even if some kids were driving, that they would be at night.

_That girl had wings! That girl had wings!_ her mind screamed at her over and over. Finally, she began to wonder if that was part of her power. She obviously had a power, if she had wings. What intrigued her, though, was how she got them.

Eventually, she got up and walked to her empty house. She had a mission, she decided - she would find out who that girl was and why she had wings. She somehow had a feeling she had seen her before, at school, but she wasn't very good with faces, and she had only came here from Sweden two months ago when her father had found a better job here in Bloomingdale, Florida.

She really, truly missed Sweden. The language, her friends, everything about it she missed. She could only speak English about half way, and that got in the way of her friend-making skills, too. Strangers sometimes made fun of her accent.

She had been outside because she couldn't sleep. Ever since they had moved here to America, the new surroundings just wouldn't let her. She tried everything - counting sheep, warm milk, etc. - but it just didn't work. Sometimes, the fresh air helped a bit.

Then she laid down. She didn't realized how tired she was until her head hit the pillow and she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Scarlet set in the back of the bus, tapping her foot, drumming on her knees, etc. She was anxious for everyone to see the wings and powers, _and _she was severely ADHD, which didn't help.

She was seated behind a boy who didn't seem to really talk much. There was only four people on the bus, including her. "Hey!" she said. He didn't look up. "Hey!" she repeated, waving her hand in front of his face.

He suddenly looked up. In her opinion, he was really cute: He had a slim face with high cheek bones, handsome brown eyes, and hair in a very deep brown, possibly black color. He seemed surprised he was talking to her. "Oh," he said softly, "Hello." He said nothing else.

"What's your name?" she urged.

"Charlie."

"What's your power?"

He looked at her. "I can put memories and feelings and thoughts into people's minds," he said, then hesitated, before saying, "What's yours?"

She smirked. "You'll see," she said, leaning back into her seat.

Just then the girl, Talia, from last night walked up the steps into the bus. She looked around, before her eyes focused on her, and they widened. Talia gestured for her to come her.

She strode up to the girl. "Hey," she said.

"You - you have wings," she said.

"Mm-hm," Scarlet said. "I could've sworn we established this last night."

"Um..." she hesitated. "How did you get wings?"

"They grew on my back." she replied simply.

Talia sighed. "That is not what I mean."

She shrugged. "Eh, you'll find out soon enough," she said, and walked to her seat. Talia followed, sitting in the seat next to the shy Charlie kid. She heard him trying to make a conversation, but he wouldn't budge. Finally, Talia sighed. "I will talk to you soon enough," Scarlet heard her say, and then she went silent.

After everyone loaded on the bus, Cody came on, followed by Mal and Ryan. "Hello, everyone," she said with her sweet smile. "Okay, I'll go first, alright?" she held out her hand, where she held a simple little penny. It then lifted into the air, then, after about ten seconds of just floating there, it suddenly disappeared. Then, she realized, it had dissolved into thousands of tiny particles. She looked back into Cody's eyes, and for just a millisecond, she thought she saw something evil and sinister, not the charismatic charm of the Cody she knew, but then it was gone, leaving Scarlet wondering if she had just imagined it.

Then, the penny reformed in her hand, and she smiled once again. "Ryan, dear, would you like to go next?" She then sighed.

He nodded, and then just... Sort of, walked into her. Cody, or, what she supposed was Ryan now, waved. "Hey, guys," he said, before Ryan walked out of Cody and was now standing behind her once more.

"Mal?" Cody said.

Mal maneuvered herself so that she was standing in front of Cody where we could all see her. "Well, I'm just going to make it small," she said. Fire began to dance on her fingertips. "So that I don't burn up the bus. But, I can go as far as to light myself on fire."

Cody stepped back in front of her. "Thank you, Mal," she said. "Now we'll go by row. You two?" she pointed to the first two kids, two boys in skater clothes and New Era caps. They stood up.

"Hi!" one said. He had black hair and handsome gray eyes. He looked a bit dark with the hair and eyes, plus the clothes, but his smile lit up his face. Scarlet made a mental note to talk to him later, he seemed nice.

The other one simply waved. He had bright blue eyes and blond skater style hair, and a handsome face with nice, high cheek bones.

"We're Aron," he said, pointing to himself. He had an accent - Italian, maybe, or German? "And Noah," he said, gesturing towards the other boy. "I don't have really _have_ a power," he shrugged.

"And I have night vision," Noah said. "But I guess I can't really demonstrate that." A couple kids smiled.

"Thanks," Cody said.

They went on from there. Most kids had no powers, and just thought that they were important to come for whatever reason, or they had extremely simple powers, like they could make their eyes glow and stuff.

But, then they got to the back. "Um, hey, I'm Charlie," the Charlie kid said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I - I guess I'll need a volunteer, though."

"I will!" Talia burst immediately.

He looked at Talia, and her eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. She grinned. "Yay!" she yelled. But then, her eyes got all misty, and tears began to run down her face. She sobbed a couple times, then stopped abruptly. She looked at Charlie. "What just happened?"

"I manipulated your feelings..." he said. "I can do emotions and thoughts, too."

Cody smiled at Talia. "Your turn...?"

"Talia."

"Talia," she finished.

She smiled, and then just became invisible. "Charlie?" Scarlet heard her say. He then became invisible. Scarlet assumed she poked him.

Then, they both became visible again.

Finally it was her was her turn, last. "And now, you?" Cody said.

Scarlet just grinned.

* * *

A/N: Haha, cliffie!

And you know what I just realized is really funny and awesome? Whenever I'm writing a specific character's POV, I always listen to a couple specific songs. Like when I write Scarlet, her main song is Rock You Like a Hurricane, and every once and a while the DNA/Rock Me by One Direction and Little Mix. Cool, huh?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'll need off the bus."

This was the first time Scarlet had ever seen Cody frazzled. "Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I need off the bus, she said slowly, as if addressing a two year old.

Her eyebrows knit, but she pushed the button to open the bus door. Some kids filed off to watch her, while others simply stayed to watch in their seats through the open windows.

She took off her backpack, tossing it casually onto the ground. Then she whipped her wings out as fast as possible from the holes in her camisole, for a dramatic affect.

Eyes widened and mouths dropped, and she heard gasps from all around.

She flapped her wings one, two, three times, and she was in the air, looking down at shocked faces and the bus.

She settled herself back onto the ground. She pointed to a random kid. "Cm'ere," she said. He walked shakily over to her. "Turn around." He did so, and she touched his back, and brown wings sprouted from it. He waved them around, and started to walk away, but she chuckled and poked his back once more. "Nu-uh, not keepin' those," she smiled.

She looked around. "I can do all animals, if you're wondering," she said. "Not just birds."

She tucked her wings against her back and scooped up her backpack off the ground. She looked around at everyone. They were still gawking, open mouthed.

"Well, what're we waitin' for?" she questioned. "Let's go!"

* * *

Mal was anxious, which was a bit odd; She was really positive about everything, and she knew it. But the prospect of meeting the FAA kids was starting to scare her.

She fiddled with her bracelet she always wore. It was black with the word "Phoenix" written in gold.

She started thinking of everything that had happened recently. The barrier, her new home. She missed them most of all.

You see, when Mal was ten, two burglars broke into the house where her, along with her three brothers and parents, were living. Their parents were shot and killed, and she got plopped into Foster Care. She went from home to home, and all were abusive. She had the scars to show for it, everywhere.

Then the home were she was living before the barrier came up. They planned on adopting children, and they even called Mal "Our Daughter."

And now they were gone.

She thought of the powers, too. Before, she had thought she was the only one with powers. Now, she realized dozens of others had them.

All of those powers were scary and terrible and especially _amazing _in their own little ways. Invisibility, thought manipulation, wings...

Yeah. Especially amazing.

* * *

The four troublemaking girls we all know and love sat in Pearl's dorm, waiting, which is something they didn't do often, but they had a special occasion...

The Bloomingdale bus was coming.

Finally, after about an hour of nervous foot tapping and nail biting and fidgeting, they heard the bus pulling up the driveway,

Pearl ran down the hall with the others, screaming with her twin, "The Bloomindale-"

"-kids are coming!"

"The Bloomingdale-"

"-kids are coming!"

Finally, they reached the entrance doors, where dozens of others were already standing.

They ran outside, and the bus doors opened to reveal the blond she knew to be Cody, and the other two, Ryan and Mal.

They piled out, along with about twenty others. Some shrunk to the back awkwardly, like a dark haired boy she noticed, and others went confidently to the front. She almost cursed aloud when she saw one girl with _wings._

"Hi!" said Cody. "I'm Cody, and this is Ryan and Mal, and we're from Bloomingdale Middle School!"

"No, I thought you were from _Mars,"_ a blonde with a pixie cut she knew to be Sophie said.

"With that thing above your eye, _you _could be," said a blonde hair boy from Bloomingdale back.

"Noah!" scolded the dark haired boy from beside him, who appeared to be his friend.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Sorry," he said, without even looking at Sophie, merely rolling his head back and staring at the sky.

Cody glanced between the two. "Anyway, we thought we could maybe gather some people from here at Florida Air to help in town," she said. "You know, help put out fires, gather food from homes. Stuff like that. And, of course, we were wondering... Do any of you have powers, too?"

As soon as that question was asked, Evanna Monroe yelled, "Duh!" and pelted Cody with pebbled and dust. Sophie seemed to be restraining herself from rolling her eyes.

Cody smiling. "Fantastic! Can anyone with powers please come to the gym with us?"

* * *

A/N" Hey! Thanks for anyone whose reviewed, followed, and favorite! And out of curiosity, whose your favorite character? And to Rubies-Are-For-Real, thanks! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I thought we might assign jobs first," said Cody, and Leah was getting bored of her. She had a reasonably short attention span, too, which didn't particularly help very much.

"I need you to come up here and write your name, school, and your power or any special talents you may have," she continued, "So that we may figure what job you would be best suited for." She held out a clip board and set it on the table she was speaking from behind.

She went to the line, and stood in the back between a group of four really annoying girls, so that she could memorize part of the list. She was quick and clever, and she knew it.

Finally she got up there and wrote slowly, _Leah Foster, Bloomingdale, Can build EXTRAVAGANT homemade explosives, _all while partially memorizing the list.

She got about a third of it, and it looked like this:

_Evanna Monroe, FAA, Terrakinesis_

_Sophie Spencer, FAA, Can make images appear in the air._

_Noah Moon, Bloomingdale, Night Vision_

_Aron Smith, Bloomingdale, None_

_Scarlet Weathers, BMS, I have totally freaking awesome wings and can cause/take away totally freaking awesome mutations_

_Talia Peterson, Bloomindale MS, Can mak me and other peopel and things invizibel._

_Charlie O'Leary, BM School, I can make people's thoughts, emotions, and memories in people change... I think it was called Demokinesis?_

_Ariana Evans, FA, Persuasion_

_Cody Sheenan, Bloomingdale, Telekinesis/Can disable things into atoms._

_Ryan Greyson, Bloomingdale MS, Can take control of people's bodies_

_Joel Spencer, Bloomingdale, Bar reading_

_Mal Sumpter, BMS, Fire control/Creation._

_Ava Kymanski, Florida Air, Can watch something and repeat it - Me and my friends call me a "Copy Cat." MMMMMEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWW._

_Jasmine Janson, FAA, Botanokinesis - Yeah, I looked it up cause I was BORED. _

_Pearl Janson, FAA, Hydrokinesis - Yeah, I looked it up cause I was even BORED-ER._

_Lily Janson, FA Academy, Spape shifting and my supercalifragilisticexpialidociously awesomeness and amazingness!_

Even though she didn't get all of it, she got the basic point: There were some damn powerful kids here. Even those last four on the list, even if they were a bit... Odd.

Cody skimmed the list after she was done and had walked back to the bleachers and sat down. She grinned hugely at some parts and frowned at others, nodding and shaking her head along the way. When she was done reading, she momentarily consulted Mal and Ryan. After she was done, she grinned at all of us. "Some of you are very powerful! Congratulations!" she said

She got out a dry erase board and began to write on it. First jobs: _Fire Department, Food Gathering, Gardening, Law Enforcement, _and _In Charge__._

Then, beside _Fire Department _she wrote, _Mal, Aron, _and _Noah, _beside _Food Gathering, _she wrote_ Sophie _and _Evanna, _beside _Gardening _she wrote _Ava, Pearl, Lily, _and _Jasmine, _bedside _Law Enforcement_ she wrote _Talia, Scarlet, Leah, _and _Charlie, _and beside _In Charge_ was _Joel, Cody, Ryan, _and _Ariana._

"Everyone else, you may go work somewhere else," she said. "Now, Fire Department, you're responsible for putting out all the fires, and you can live in the Fire House. Food Gatherers, you go and gather all the food from all the houses. Gardeners... Well, your job is kind of self explanatory. Law Enforcement, you're basically like the police. Make sure there's no crimes, and you can live in the old police station. And in charge, in me, Ryan, Ariana, and Joel. We'll be taking care of everything else." She gazed around at everyone. "All right, let's get started!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, guys, so far I have seventeen OCs, and five are mine. If you can guess the ones that are mine right, I will give you... A BASKET OF VIRTUAL COOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)! YAY!

And I apologize for shortness, I had to leave it there or it would have been too long.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey, you! Stop terrorizin' random little kids!" Scarlet yelled, with the other three members of the group trailing behind.

The three boys that were each three times bigger than her didn't even acknowledge her existence.

"Alright, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

They merely glanced at her.

"So, the hard way it is."

She whipped out her wings and took her pistol out of her pocket. "Hey, boys. Ya like my gun and my wings?"

The boys then just ran, tripping over their own and the others' feet along the way.

Talia and Charlie merely smiled, while Leah laughed loudly. "Nice!" she grinned in between chuckles.

Scarlet liked this girl already, from the choppy brown hair to the attitude to the weapons: A belt full of kitchen knives, a slingshot, and a blue backpack that was made of homemade explosives.

Scarlet herself had gathered herself some protection, too. She had her pistol and some ammo she had found at the Police Station, a machete and several knives along her waist, and a simple long sword on her back.

At the fire station where they had gone after the meeting at FAA, they had found Police Uniforms. Scarlet herself was wearing the boots and a badge, while the others were just wearing the latter.

They sat down on the sidewalk for around two minutes, Scarlet's wings still spread out hugely. Every once and a while a couple of people would gawk and whisper about them, but she just smirked.

Finally, she burst, "I'm bored!"

"So am I," Leah chipped in.

"See!" she said. "Leah's bored too. That's half of us, so we have to do something. She looked to Leah. "We should, like, blow up a house with one of your bombs!"

"No!" said Talia. "You are the Law En... Ench-"

"Enforcement?" Charlie added helpfully.

"Yes! Enhorsement!"

Charlie sighed.

"You are meant to stop these things, not cause them!"

Scarlet shrugged. "Okay. Well, bye," she said simply, standing up and flapping into the sky. She felt someone grab onto her ankle; It was Leah.

Leah yelled, "I'm bored too!"

"Okay." She flew off to some houses about a half a mile away with Charlie and Talia running behind, Talia screeching for her to stop because she was the 'Law Enhorsement.'

She landed on a blue house with black shingles, and her and Leah laughed and joked for several minutes before the other two caught up.

"Get down!" Talia yelled from the ground.

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

Talia sighed loudly and spat in Swedish, _"Skit! Om du inte får ner just nu, ska jag spöa dig!"_ and she was pretty sure it wasn't very nice. "Pleeeeaaaase?" she moaned.

Scarlet sighed. "Fine." She hopped off the roof easily while Leah skimmed down the drain pipe. "Where to now?"

* * *

Madison was becoming wary.

First there was the school bus riding through the town, now there was the fact that there were a bunch of kids with weapons and Police badges wandering the streets.

She watched the confrontation through her living room window.

One of the kids with badges, a curly red head chick with and array of weapons, yelled something at the three boys that had been picking on one little kids since about lunch time.

The girl said something else and the boys barely even looked up.

Finally, the girl pulled out a pistol and whipped out _freaking wings _from out of her camisole.

And then the boys ran as if the devil himself was chasing them.

The four Police kids sat on the sidewalk for several minutes before the winged girl yelled, which Madison could hear from half a mile away, "I'm bored!"

They held a short conversation before the red head took off into the sky with a brunette girl clinging to her ankle...

And then they landed on Madison's roof.

The other two caught up and then one of the two chasing them, a girl with curly hair, yelled, "Get down!"

Someone from the roof yelled, "No!

"Now!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

The girl on the ground yelled something in some foreign language. "Pleeeeaaaase?"

She heard a "Fine" from the roof, and the winged girl hopped down, and the choppy brunette climbed down her drain pipe.

"Where to now?"

Brandon, her twelve year old younger brother, chose that moment to walk into the living room. "Hey, Maddie -" Then he spotted the winged girl and yelled, "What the -"

Madison tried to cover his mouth with her hand, but they had already heard him.

They turned and peered through her living room window, and saw Madison standing there, covering Brandon's mouth.

The girl with wings waved. "Hey!" she yelled so that Madison could hear her. "Can we come in?"

Madison nodded dumbly, and within a moment, four kids were standing in her living room.

"Hey!" the winged girl chirped again, although her wings were now tucked snugly against her back. "I'm Scarlet, and this is Leah, Talia, and Charlie," she continued, pointing to each of them in turn. "We're the Law Enforcement, basically the Police. Have ya seen anythin' strange or unusual lately?"

"I'm Leah. And... Well, the adults disappeared, a barrier appeared around town, kids with powers, and a girl with wings," she replied with heavy sarcasm.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Other than that?"

"Nah, not really," she said. "But I do have a question."

"Yes?" Talia urged.

"Who assigned you to this job?"

"Oh, that would be Cody," Leah answered. "She's in charge. I dunno why, though, she kinda annoys me, but I get to be the Police, so I'm good."

Madison made a mental note to talk to this Cody girl. "Mm, okay. Bye."

And the kids left, leaving Madison to think once more.

* * *

A/N: Hello! So, with the guessing game we're doing with my five OCs, DigitalHero No.1 and Rubies-Are-For-Real both got two... And last chapter, I realized I briefly mentioned one that'll be semi-important in the list, so now there's six! R&R, and don't forget to guess!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Charlie woke up in the middle of the night - _Again._

Ever since this had started, he had been having horrible, terrible nightmares, and he was sick of it. He had to get away now.

He pack a backpack with a bit of food, a dagger, a flashlight, a tent, and a sleeping bag, and snuck out the front door.

He took a trail down to the woods where he often went when he need a quiet place and some time to think, and sat up his little red tent with a bit of difficulty, but he got through it eventually.

Finally, he settled down and closed his eyes, but as soon as he did so - _Snap!_

He sat bolt upright, grabbed his flashlight, and slowly poked his head out of the entrance flap. "Hello?" he said softly. "Hello?" he repeated, a bit louder, his voice quavering.

He was answered by a low, unearthly growl that sent shivers up his spine and made him want to bolt, but he stood his ground.

He shined his flashlight in that direction and said loudly, "Who's there?" but his voice shook in fear.

And then he saw it: A giant gray and green alligator, about ten feet from him, staring right at him

He'd seen them before, of course, but they had never threatened him like this nor had he been so close, and he had always been a pretty reasonable distance away from it, so he had no idea what to do right now.

So he did the first thing that came to mind - He backed up very, very slowly and very, very carefully.

And he bolted.

* * *

Mal was woke to the sound of yelling.

"-In the woods! You've got to stop it!

She sat up. "Stop what?" she asked confusedly.

"A fire breathing alligator!"

_"A what?!"_

_"A freaking fire breathing alligator!"_

She leapt out of her bed, a bit disbelieving, but taking no chances, and swung down the pole to the fire engines. She had figured them out after a while, there were dozens of fires the first two days, but now it was the fourth day and things were beginning to settle down a bit.

She jumped into in, and Aron, Noah, and Charlie leapt into the back. She clumsily steered it towards the woods, sirens blaring overhead, and sure enough, there was a giant fire blazing through the forest.

And soon enough, it would reach the town.

Eyes wide, she grabbed the huge hose and started dousing the fire. "Come on!" she yelled at Aron and Noah who were simply standing there, petrified.

She looked to Charlie. "Go get Pearl Janson!" she screamed.

He nodded and sprinted off.

They sprayed and sprayed, but the fire just grew stronger, dancing over the trees, crumbling them to ashes.

They couldn't let it reach the town. She was determined - Fire flickered across her fingertips, creating scorch marks on the surface of the hose. She tended to do that when she felt extremely strong emotions, like anger, anxiety, etc.

If this fire reached the town, the closest thing to the forest was the grocery store, were all the food was, and then the houses, with hundreds of little kids.

After what seemed like forever, Charlie arrived with Pearl, with Lily, Ava, and Jasmine trailing behind. This was the only time she had ever seen expressions on their faces other that hyperactivity and playfulness - They were terrified, same as her. They knew what would happen if this fire reached the town.

"Pearl!" she screamed so that she could hear Mal over the roaring and crackling of the blazing fire. "Increase the pressure on the hose!"

Pearl did so, and she and the boys shot back but held strong. The fire died down about halfway, but in the distance, she saw the grocery store beginning to crumble, and that just added fuel to the fire that was about to reach the homes.

"DAMMIT!" she cried in despair, tears streaming down her eyes and the smoke making them sting. _Oh God, _she realized. _The smoke. _She had forgotten her mask. She was wheezing and coughing violently now, but she stood her ground. She would _not _let it reach those houses.

But right as that thought ran through her head, the flames reached the first house and it collapsed, and she heard screams.

House after house went down, and she was sobbing and wheezing and coughing, all very violently until she couldn't breath, and she was gasping and heaving for air.

Finally, her knees buckled, and everything went black.

* * *

A/N: MWA HA HA! I feel evil now, I just burnt food and killed children.

By the way, everyone who guessed so far go two except Ruby, she got three. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Scarlet rose above the fire, the smoke already affecting her lungs; She was already beginning the wheeze heavily, so that she had to concentrate on breathing. _In, out._ She commanded herself. _In_,_ out._

She dumped yet another five gallon bucket into the flames, and then heard yet another scream of a child in one of the homes below.

_In, out._

She closed her eyes shut tight and refilled her bucket and dumped it again.

_In, out._

She repeated this cycle over and over again until her muscles ached and burnt like the fire that was blazing below. She just wanted to lay down and sleep for days on end but she couldn't - She had to keep going.

_In, out. In, out._

He breaths were growing more ragged and heavy.

_In, out. In, out. _

Her wings gave out and she pitched into the fames. Coughing violently, she searched around and slowly found the exit from the flames through the groggy haze that was now enveloping her mind.

She burnt. Her skin burnt like it was on _fire. _Then, she realized she was. Her clothes had caught on fire and her skin was burning with it.

_In, out. In, out._

She stumbled out of the flames, waving her arms as much as she could which, granted, wasn't muck. "H-help!" she forced herself to shout, though it resulted in a massive coughing fit.

_In, out. In, out. In-_

And as soon as the people began to race towards her, she collapsed.

* * *

Jasmine heard yet another scream from within a house.

Dozens of survivors from the flaming houses were now on the streets, watching the homes turn to ashes. When the screams of young children sounded out into the night sky, some rushed into the house, though many didn't return.

Just one life she would save, she decided. Just one.

She sprinted towards the house which, unfortunately, was enveloped in the flames, and she ran towards the doorway in which no door was standing.

She heard a scream again, it was up the stairs, the scream of a very young child.

A single tear ran down her face.

She ran up the stairs, which fell one by one directly after she stepped on each one.

"Where are you?" she hollered to be answered by another scream from a couple rooms over.

She ran down the hall, but then heard a creak and a groan from overhead.

She looked up to the ceiling and realized that a support beam over her head was completely in flames. She quickly tried to move, but it was too late.

She closed her eyes as she spoke her last words: "Oh, dear Lord, let them be okay."

And then her world became darkness...

For good.

* * *

Pearl woke up and her breaths were so shallow she may as well be hyperventilating. After minute of attempts, she sat up and looked around. She was in a room with many beds with people on them, many that she recognized. Mal and Scarlet were two.

"Where - where am I?" she choked.

She saw Ava and Lily rushing over to her bed. Their eyes were both puffy and red, seemingly from crying. "Don't try to sit up!" Ava exclaimed, though not unkindly.

Her eyes focused on Lily, and she almost gasped out loud. She looked _normal. _She was a bit short and slim, with way brown hair slightly past her shoulders, brown eyes, and tanned skin, much like her and Jasmine.

She yawned. "Where's Pearl?" she said.

Lily simply walked away, and she then heard sobbing. Ava burst into tears, though she stayed by Pearl's side. "Pearl... Jasmine's gone."

She gripped her sheets until her knuckles turned white, and tears tricked down her face. She wiped them away roughly. "Where was the people 'In Charge' when this happened," she said, shaking violently.

"I... I dunno."

"Well," she said, "I'm just going to have to talk to Cody then."

And she then fainted.

* * *

A/N: Eh, short chapter, but if I went any longer it would have been too long.

And as for Jasmine dying, I can't give them to much good luck, she grows plants, which mean food even though the store burned down.

And as for my guessing game, the numbers remain the same. Review! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the short-ish wait and the short-ish chapter! I've got summer and back to school stuff happening, which is a huge pain, I'm sure you know. 'Cause I have to get registered for a completely new school, and those dolts lost my papers... Blah.

I went to a bunch of state parks, too. A couple of days ago, I went to Meremac Springs, and I went to a couple Civil War battlefields, and Elephant Rock, where you can climb on GIANT rocks... Oh, yeah. I live in Missouri. Any of you guys ever been to Missouri or live here? It's pretty nice.

Any Doctor Who fans out there? How do you like the new Doctor? I like Peter himself_, _I just hope he's as awesome as the first three. My only complaint is: THEY HAVE A CRUSH ON EACH OTHER AND THEY CAN'T GET TOGETHER! BLAH!

_**AND READ THIS ONE IF YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME:**_ I've got tons of ideas, okay, but a lot of them can't happen for a little while, for a couple chapters, at least. So, any ideas you have for small things in between here and something huge, put them in the comments below, please, and thank you!

**_SAME WITH_****_ THIS!:_ **Ruby guessed all my characters, so she won! So she gets... A BASKET OF COOKIES! [ (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ] Ta-da! And I've got one more in there, I haven't really even introduced him much yet, so you'll have to dig, it's kind of like an Easter egg.

Holy crud, I've been rambling. This is my longest A/N like, EVER. It was quite entertaining, I have to say.

Now onto the story! R&R! Allons-y!

* * *

Charlie was second-guessing himself. Last night... Was it his fault? Dozens of innocent, young kids had died in a fire because of the alligator. And the alligator was his fault, all because he had run away like a little kid.

Then some people he really like had been hurt or even killed.

Scarlet, he was on the Law Enforcement with her. She hadn't died thank God, but she was so burnt. At least half of her skin was burnt black, and her wings... Dozens of her feathers had been burned away, and it would be weeks before she could fly again, unless she could regrow them with her powers.

There was Mal Sumpter, who he barely knew, but she was wonderful, and always looked on the bright side of things, which she would need soon. Thankfully, she didn't die either, but they after her lungs healed, she would always have breathing troubles and her voice would be a bit ragged.

And then Jasmine Janson. He didn't know her particularly well, either, but she was so positive and effervescent, he would miss her anyway. And her twin, Pearl was broken. Ava and Lily were incredibly sad, but certainly not as much as her. From what he heard, she barely ate, barely slept... At this rate, she would starve and kill herself. She talked, at least, but only to say how much she hated Cody for not stopping the fire.

And if he thought about it, Cody and the ones 'In Control' could have helped stopped the fire. And they didn't even try. As the rumors went, they just sat in Florida Air, not doing anything.

And if there was one thing he was sure about... It was that people were angry. And they were going to get to Cody...

* * *

Pearl was fine, no matter what they said. Well... When it came to her wounds...

But, she knew one thing: She was going to get Cody. She and the other three 'In Charge' were going to pay.

When she was sure no one was in the room - that was awake, at least - she threw her covers off and snuck as quietly as she could to the parking lot of wherever she was. She found an unlocked truck with plenty of gas and hopped in. She started it and clumsily drove up to Florida Air Academy, a place very familiar to her.

She looked around. The lush green lawn that was always perfectly trimmed was now beginning to grow weeds and the steps up leading up to it were smudged with dirt instead of being shiny and polished.

She walked up to the steps and slowly and carefully walked up them to the polished mahogany door.

And she pushed it open to find the four 'In Charge.'

And when she saw them, she knew:

She was going to give them hell to pay.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: Goneismyfave1: I honestly have no idea what happened. I actually have this giant folder where I write down my romance and friendship ideas, etc., but most importantly, my character profiles, and she's not in there, I checked there first, and then I searched my Inbox, and I don't have her. She was the pescetarian, right? I don't remember much about her, honestly, 'cause it's been a while, but I liked her. :) But, you don't sound selfish. I'll search my folder and my Inbox a couple thousand more times, and if it doesn't pop up... I don't know, we'll figure it out. :D

Any Percy Jackson fans out there? I went to see the movie today, and it was SO MUCH BETTER compared to the first. YOU MUST SEE IT if you like Percy Jackson!

And I've been busy! Yes, my chapters have been short and my updates choppy, please don't kill me!

Now, onto the story, Allons-y! R&R!

* * *

Ariana was becoming bored, but that was before the crazy girl had barged in, screaming bloody murder. She heard a distance cracking noise, and all to late she realized it was dozens of gallons of water flying towards them from the sinks, showers, etc. Even though this girl was probably trying to murder them, she was seriously praying to God that none of that was toilet water.

"Hey!" she screamed through mouthfuls of water, "Stop it!"

The girl hesitated, but kept on going through, and finally, Cody took action. She took the water with the telekinesis, opened the doors, and splashed it outside with all the force she could.

Since the water was gone now, her mouth was free and she could finally talk. "Hello! What's your name?"

"Pearl," she answered immediately.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you sat here while my sister and dozens of others died."

Joel thought for a moment, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, yeah!" he eventually said, "The fire!"

Ariana rolled her eyes at the idiot. Yes, let's piss her off more.

Pearl screamed in rage and hurled herself at Joel, but before she could, Ariana said loudly, "Stop," and Pearl obeyed. Of course, what else would she do when Ariana had these amazing powers?

Ryan finally spoke. "Joel, how many bars?"

Joel moved forward to her, and Pearl began to back away, but Ariana said forcefully, "Stay," and Pearl obeyed once more. Joel simply laid a finger on her shoulder for a moment, Pearl glowering at him, and he finally stated, "Three, but it's really high."

"Mm, okay, tie her up," Cody said.

Ryan jogged back to a closet or somewhere a came back with a rope and slowly tied her up, obviously enjoying the expression on her face. "Come on, dear," Ariana called, and walked down to the basement, Pearl trailing behind with a dazed expression on her face.

"Get it," she said. Pearl did so, and Ariana smiled a little. "Don't worry dear, we might check on you... Sometimes..." And with that, she slammed the door, leaving Pearl alone and in the dark.


End file.
